The rapid growth in mobile communication has resulted in an exponential increase in traffic within mobile networks that has created several challenges for mobile network operators (MNOs). Additionally, new high-demand services and applications have emerged due to the evolution of user equipments (UEs). To conserve UE resources, these high-demand services and applications can be offloaded to a conventional centralized cloud (CC). However, this option can cause a significant execution delay, which is substantially increased in congested networks and is unsuitable for real-time applications.
To prevent delays, mobile edge computing (MEC) can be utilized, wherein computation and storage resources provided at an edge (e.g., radio access network (RAN)) of the mobile network, can be utilized to execute the high-demand services and applications while satisfying strict latency criteria. The MEC can employ content caching and/or context awareness mechanisms to improve the service providing ability of the RAN. Moreover, the MEC environment is characterized by ultra-low latency and high bandwidth as well as real-time access to radio network information that can be leveraged by the applications. MNOs can provide authorized third-parties access to their RAN edge allowing them to flexibly and rapidly deploy innovative applications and services towards mobile subscribers, enterprises, and vertical segments.
The above-described background relating to mobility networks is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of some current issues and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other contextual information may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.